1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cap for a container, especially an aerosol can or a spray can, having a push button for manual actuation and for the delivery of the product present in the container, e.g. hair spray, from a product discharge opening in the cap.
2. The Description of the Related Art
From WO 01/96210, it is known to seal such a cap in order to obtain an agreeable spraying noise during discharge of a product. Here, the hinge-mounted push button acts via a separate angled-off spray channel against a stem (product discharge tube) of the container in order to deflect the stem through manual actuation of the push button and in order thereby to open a valve present in the container, whereby the product contained in the container escapes through the stem, the spray channel and a product discharge opening provided on the cap. A seal in the form of two sealing lips between the push button and the cap ensures an acoustic sealing of the cap.
From EP 0669268 A1, a pivotable push button without a fixed joint is known, which is configured in one piece together with the cap and which has a circumferential fold as the seal between the cap and the push button. Upon actuation, the fold is steadily stretched on one side, while on the opposite side it is compressed.
The known cap of the type stated in the introduction has the drawback that it does not utilize the push button in optimal form as a resonance body.